dbzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rasetsu (SDBZ)
Rasetsu's Super Dragon Ball Z version is the current Grand Supreme Kai, and the main rp character of the resident admin, GSK. His partner is Hata, a fellow Kai. Once they fuse together they create The Super Supreme Kai. Rasetsu currently lives on earth as an integral member of The Neo Z-Fighters, as earth seems to attract many of the universes evils. Rasetsu is the highest and most powerful of all Kai, having earned himelf the iconic title as the one and only Ultimateless Kai '(無極会, ''Mukyoku Kaioshin), a unique status which reflects his incredible power and wisdom. He is an amalgamation of The 12 Amatsukami, the consecutive gods which watch over their corresponding universes as supreme Demiurge's. Character Overview Appearance Rasetsu has the signature characteristics of a Shin-jin. His skin tone is shown to be more akin to that of caucasian rather than the purple or pink that his race have the ability to exhibit, although he does exhibit a more pink-ish hue in his skin tone. He is shown to be a very tall Shin-jin, having the body of a warrior which is very well tempered and prepared for combat. He has short wild light purple hair and the signature long ears that his race are shown to exhibit in their features. Personality He is a wise and zealous warrior, similar to King Kai in many respects. In spite of his status as The Grand Supreme Kai, he is very battle hungry and often goes out of his way to fight. He has achieved a state of perfection in mind body and soul through extensive meditation and traditional mystic practises used by the kai's, and thus he doesn't know any fear or doubt, unshakeable in his power and convictions as a fighter. Relationships Allies 'Queen Kai: '''Rasetsu's lover, and the highest of all female Shin-jin and Kai alike. She is the one person that Rasetsu cares about most in the universe, perhaps even putting her above his own welfare and safety. 'Daikaioh: '''The former Grand Supreme Kai, and Rasetsu's greatest friend and sidekick. Their relationship is similar to the one that Goku and Krillin share. Enemies History Early Life Synopsis Power Rasetsu's Official Power Level in his most basic of forms was listed in the 2013 edition of The Dragon Ball Universe Wiki Catalogue as a gargantuan 980,000,000,000,000, or Nine Hundred and Eight Trillion, making him the single strongest being among The Kaioshin, befitting his title as The Grand Supreme Kai. The only Kaioshin that stands above him in might is said to be The Super Supreme Kai. Rasetsu has received numerous, gargantuan power ups throughout the course of his lifetime, including fusing with The God Spirit Shiryu, transforming him into an Eternal Dragon, and becoming the amalgamation of the 12 Divine Kami that watch over the multiverse. Skills Movement Techniques '''Kaikai(カイカイ, Lit. "Instantaneous Movement") The Shin-jin technique of disregarding distance, space, and time. Rasetsu, being the current Grand Supreme Kai has shown immense mastery of this technique, allowing him to appear anywhere in the universe at any given time through sheer force of will. It also proves to be an extremely might combat technique, as this method of teleportation can help Rasetsu avoid the attacks and blows of his enemies with casual ease, providing him near impunity. Power Amplifiers Kaio-Ken(界王拳, Lit. "World King Fist") Rasetsu has become a supreme grandmaster in the usage of the Kaio-Ken technique, and is capable of multiplying or upgrading his ki to levels and plateau's which far surpass that of most other users. Rasetsu's mastery of the Kaio-Ken technique shows to be one of his favourite and most used techniques of his vast array of different abilities. Explosive Ki Techniques Gekiretsu Shinouhou(激烈神王砲, Lit. "Violent Rending Divine King Gun") Rasetsu's signature energy wave technique. A powerful and deadly attack which is as iconic to his character as the Kamehameha Wave is to Son Goku's own. Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou is an energy wave used by various kai's, but Rasetsu's is shown to be the most powerful of them that have been demonstrated. First, Rasetsu says "I won't hold back!" as he brings his fists down and charges two blue energy spheres with the streaks of electricity. Then, he spreads his arms out at his sides and brings them forward to fire the energy spheres in the form of a large energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. Shin Gekiretsu Shinouhou(真激烈神王砲, Lit. "True Violent Rending Divine King Gun") is the true and fully charged form of Rasetsu's Gekiretsu Shinouhou, and serves to be his Ultimate Blast in the Super Dragon Ball Z series. It is a more powerful version of the Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou. When performing the technique, Rasetsu says "Time to go all-out!" as he brings his fists down and forms two whitish-blue energy spheres. Then he spreads his arms out at his sides and shouts "This is it!" as he brings his hands forward to fire a large energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage, even greater than the previous attack would do. Genkidama(元気玉, Lit. "Spirit Bomb") The Genkidama, an energy sphere which gathers the pure hearted energy of beings in its surroundings and forms it into an explosive attack which destroys and eviscerates all evil without distinction. Through usage of this technique, Rasetsu can effectively destroy any and all evil without question due to the fact the technique tracks down even the tiniest bit of evil in its targets souls and destroys them from the inside out with it, an evil vanquishing technique. Rasetsu's mastery of the Genkidama also allows him to form it at alarmingly fast speeds, beyond most others. Transformations Super Supreme Kai The Super Supreme Kai(町大会, Cho Dai Kaioshin) Fusing with his trusted sidekick Hata, Rasetsu has the ability to create the Super Supreme Kai, the ancient hero of Kaioshin kind, and the most powerful Kai ever to have come about. Becoming The Super Supreme Kai, being composed of two extremely might Kaioshin, causes Rasetsu to become extraodinarily more powerful than he was in his previous state. Fusing with hata summons fourth the "Ultimate Warrior" The Super Supreme Kai, a fighter with a personality as unique and eccentric as his legendary power and strength. The Super Supreme Kai is shown to be neither Hata, nor Rasetsu, but rather a unique fusion of both their personalities, as well as one that exhibits behavior and mannerisms which remain undisplayed in the two of them while unfused. The Super Supreme Kai is shown to be an "Extroverted Introvert" with little to no social skills, instead attacking and fighting everything that he wants to or desires within his immediate path. His trademark slogan is a simple "Hi" which he always states upon being summoned to the battlefield. Upon witnessing the warriors behavior, Old Kai commented that the two seem to have been "completed" in mind body and spirit more than anything else. Upon being created, The Super Supreme Kai uses magic materialization to give himself an outfit which is more similar to that of the martial arts gi used by Goku, this is so to free up his ability to move and battle his opponents. Being composed of The Current Grand Supreme Kai and the previous one, The Super Supreme Kai is one of the most powerful and mighty beings in the entire universe. Becoming the Super Supreme Kai causes Rasetsu's power to reach a state where it is nothing short of extraodinarily beyond his previous form. Divine Kai The Divine Kai(天会, Lit. "Amatsu no Kai") The "original" form of The Super Supreme Kai and his ultimate transformation. Through using Rasetsu's body as a master conductor, every last Kai and Shin-jin in existence fuses together via the metaphysical fusion ability to create this being of unimaginably mammoth power, The Divine Kai, the amalgamation of all The Kaioshin as well as Rasetsu and Daikaioh. In spite of being composed of all Kai, The Divine Kai demonstrates the dominance of Rasetsu's mind in its body, which is said to reflect is foremost status among the other Kaioshin and Shin-jin. In this form he obtains complete control over the Z-Force, becoming its supreme master conductor which is characterized by his body becoming colored red and gold. A diamond shaped byakugou manifests itself at the center of his forehead and numerous different ornate and complicated tribal markings appear on his body, giving him the appearance of an Asura Jizou. His divine appearance is further accentuated by the elongated earlobes, numerous piercings and jewelry, and a series of complicated head and body nimbus' which represent his divinity. He also obtains a pair of huge golden angel wings which sprout out of his back as well as a unique tail. Quotes *''"...Evil..."'' *''"I will not stand for the suffering of the innocent"'' Behind The Scenes Category:Pages added by Grand Supreme Kai Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shin-jin Category:Kais Category:Supreme Kais Category:Grand Supreme Kais Category:Role-Play Category:Males Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction